Alliance Fleet
This list contains all the re-organised divisions of the Alliance Fleet following the losses caused by the First Battle of Prime. These divisions were created by Admiral Bloch before his death and the Fleet remained in this organization under command of Captain John Geary until the Battle of Varandal. Battleship Divisions There are 31 battleships in the Alliance Fleet as of their arrival in Corvus. They are divided across eight divisions. This list includes the Scout Battleship Division of Arrogant, Examplar and Braveheart. Second Battleship DivisionThe First Battleship Division was disestablished following the First Battle of Prime Third Battleship Division Fourth Battleship Division Fifth Battleship Division Seventh Battleship DivisionThe Sixth Battleship Division was disestablished after the First Battle of Prime Eight Battleship Division Tenth Battleship DivisionThe Ninth Battleship Division was disestablished following the First Battle of Prime. First Scout Battleship Division Battle Cruiser Divisions There are 22 remaining battle cruisers spread over 6 divisions in the Alliance first Fleet. First Battle Cruiser Division Second Battle Cruiser Division Fourth Battle Cruiser DivisionThe Third Battle Cruiser Divsion was disestablished following the First Battle of Prime. Fifth Battle Cruiser Division Sixth Battle Cruiser Division Seventh Battle Cruiser Division Auxilliaries Four auxilliaries survived the First Battle of Prime, all commanded by Captain Gundel. The auxilliaries are in a single division, the Third Fast Fleet Auxilliaries Division. Third Fast Fleet Auxilliaries Division Heavy Cruisers This is a list of all the known heavy cruisers in the Alliance first Fleet. In total, there are thirty seven heavy cruisers in six divisions. Known Heavy Cruisers *''Invidious (lost at Kaliban) *''Cuirass ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Ram ''(lost at Vidha) *''Crest ''(lost at Vidha) *''War-Coat ''(lost at Vidha) *''Citadel ''(lost at Vidha) *''Basinet ''(lost at Lakota) *''Sullet ''(lost at Lakota) *''Utap ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Vambrace ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Fascine ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Armet ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Gusoku ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Ichcahuipilli TLF:Valiant *''Rondelle TLF:Valiant *''Ocrea ''TLF:Valiant *''Gusset ''TLF:Valiant *''Schischak ''TLF:Valiant *''Tortoise ''(lost at Heradao) TLF:Relentless *''Breech ''(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *''Kurtani ''(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *''Tarian (Cdr Yunis)(lost at Heradao)TLF:Relentless *Nodowa (lost at Heradao) TLF:Relentless *''Lorica (Cdr Gaes)(lost at Padronis) *''Kaidate ''(lost at Varandal) *''Quillion ''(lost at Varandal) *''Camail TLF:Relentless Plus 10 unknown heavy cruisers. Heavy Cruiser Divisions *First Heavy Cruiser Division -Tanko(Cdr Sel Rosen) *Third Heavy Cruiser Division *Fourth Heavy Cruiser Division *Fifth Heavy Cruiser Division *Seventh Heavy Cruiser Division *Eighth Heavy Cruiser Division *Tenth Heavy Cruiser Division Light Cruisers After the First Battle of Prime, there were 52 remaining light cruisers in the first fleet spread over 10 divisions. Known Light Cruisers *''Swift (lost at Kaliban) *''Pommel ''(lost at Vidha) *''Swing ''(lost at Vidha) *''Bolo ''(lost at Vidha) *''Staff ''(lost at Vidha) *''Spur ''(lost at Lakota) *''Swept-Guard ''(lost at Lakota) *''Damascene ''(lost at Lakota) *''Brigandine ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Carte ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Ote ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Kote ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Cercle ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Kissaki ''(lost at Heradao) *''Crest ''(lost at Heradao) *''Trunnion ''(lost at Heradao) *''Inquarto ''(lost at Heradao) *''Intagliata ''(lost at Heradao) *''Septime ''(lost at Heradao) *''Estocade ''(lost at Varandal) *''Disarm ''(lost at Varandal) *''Cavalier ''(lost at Varandal) *''Tsuba''TLF:Valiant *''Octave TLF:Relentless *''Lunge ''TLF:Valiant *''Tierce ''TLF:Valiant *''Ward ''TLF:Valiant Plus 25 unknown light cruisers. Light Cruiser Divisions *First Light Cruiser Division *Second Light Cruiser Division *Third Light Cruiser Division *Fifth Light Cruiser Division *Sixth Light Cruiser Division *Eighth Light Cruiser Division *Ninth Light Cruiser Division *Tenth Light Cruiser Division *Eleventh Light Cruiser Division *Fourtheenth Light Cruiser Division Destroyers There were 183 destroyers of the first fleet to arrive in Corvus following the First Battle of Prime of These were spread across eighteen squadrons. Known Destroyers *''Dagger ''(lost at Kaliban) *''Venom ''(lost at Kaliban) *''Anelace ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Baselard ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Mace ''(lost at Sutrah) *''Celt ''(lost at Vidha) *''Akhu ''(lost at Vidha) *''Sickle ''(lost at Vidha) *''Leaf ''(lost at Vidha) *''Bolt ''(lost at Vidha) *''Sabot ''(lost at Vidha) *''Flint ''(lost at Vidha) *''Needle ''(lost at Vidha) *''Dart ''(lost at Vidha) *''Sting ''(lost at Vidha) *''Limpet ''(lost at Vidha) *''Cudgel ''(lost at Vidha) *''Falcata ''(lost at Ilion) *''War-Hammer ''(lost at Lakota) *''Prasa ''(lost at Lakota) *''Talwar ''(lost at Lakota) *''Xiphos ''(lost at Lakota) *''Armlet ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Flanconade ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Kukri ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Hastarii ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Petard ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Spiculum ''(lost at Lakota II) *''Flail ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Ndziga ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Tabar ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Cestus ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Balta ''(lost at Cavalos) *''Bard ''(lost at Heradao) *''Yatagan ''(lost at Heradao) *''Lunge ''(lost at Heradao) *''Arabas ''(lost at Heradao) *''Kurini ''(lost at Heradao) *''Shail ''(lost at Heradao) *''Chamber ''(lost at Heradao) *''Bayonet ''(lost at Heradao) *''Tomahawk ''(lost at Heradao) *''Serpentine ''(lost at Varandal) *''Basilisk ''(lost at Varandal) *''Bowie ''(lost at Varandal) *''Guidon ''(lost at Varandal) *''Sten ''(lost at Varandal) Plus 136 unknown destroyers. Destroyer Squadrons *First Destroyer Squadron *Second Destroyer Squadron *Third Destroyer Squadron *Fourth Destroyer Squadron *Sixth Destroyer Squadron *Seventh Destroyer Squadron *Ninth Destroyer Squadron *Tenth Destroyer Squadron *Twelth Destroyer Squadron *Fourteenth Destroyer Squadron *Sixteenth Destroyer Squadron *Seventeenth Destroyer Squadron *Twentieth Destroyer Sqaudron *Twenty First Destroyer Squadron *Twenty Third Destroyer Squadron -DD Rifle -DD Culverin *Twenty Fifth Destroyer Squadron *Twenty Seventh Destroyer Squadron0 *Twenty Eight Destroyer Squadron *Thirtieth Destroyer Squadron *Thirty Second Destroyer Squadron Notes Category:Alliance Fleet